counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Tec-9
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 18 / 90 Console: 32 / 120 |firemodes = Semi-automatic |rateoffire = 500 RPM |weightloaded = 1.2 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 1181 |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |counterpart = Five-SeveN |Movement_speed = 240 |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 33 |Recoilcontrol = 17 / 26 (65%) |Accuraterange = 13 m |Armorpenetration = 90.15% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Rangemodifier = 0.79 |Hotkey = B-1-4 (Terrorist) |Entity = weapon_tec9 |Game = }} The Tec-9 is a semi-automatic pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists is the Five-SeveN. Overview The Tec-9 is a Swedish-made semi-automatic pistol manufactured by Intratec. It gained notoriety in the 80's and 90's for being easy to modify and convert into full-auto due to its open-bolt system, leading these modified versions to be the main weapon used in shootings and crime. Therefore, it was listed as one of the weapons in the 1994 Federal Assault Weapons Ban. In-game, the weapon is semi-automatic and has an 18 round capacity. The recoil is a bit wild when spraying bullets but usually accurate enough when tapfired when not moving. It has excellent penetration power and damage (it can kill a player even when wearing a helmet with one shot to the head), as well as a decent magazine capacity, average reload time, and a faster rate of fire compared to other pistols in the PC version (it has a low rate of fire on the Console versions of CS:GO). Its disadvantages are its high recoil which discourages rapid firing, and a strong moving inaccuracy that makes it much harder to use on the move. Overall, it is one of the more favorable pistols used during the pistol and eco rounds. Properties Tactics *The Tec-9 is best tapfired aiming at the head, due to its above-average first-shot accuracy and ability to one-hit headshot kill helmeted enemies. Although the Tec-9 can unleash a high rate of fire, spamming the weapon will result in heavy inaccuracy and recoil. *It is rather best not to engage groups of enemies without a teammate providing cover fire as the Tec-9's poor accuracy won't do much to save the player. *The Tec-9 can be an acceptable sidearm for a player armed with a sniper rifle. Shipping initial changes to pistols with the goal of emphasizing skillful use of the weapons, beginning with the Tec-9. Tec-9: The Tec-9 has been adjusted to emphasize aiming while retaining the weapon’s high mobility. The current changes include: :*slightly improved accuracy when taking a single shot :*significantly reduced accuracy when firing rapidly :*magazine and reserve ammo reduced to 18 and 90, respectively ; GAMEPLAY * Reverted recent changes to pistols and the AK-47, M4A4, and M4A1-S (see the CS:GO blog for details). ; * Increased move inaccuracy on pistols: Elites, Fiveseven, Glock, P2000, P250, Tec9, USP, CZ75a ; :*Increased Tec-9’s damage fall-off to reward players that close engagement distance. :*Lowered Tec-9’s magazine size to 24 to reward more discriminate firing. ; :*Updated the Tec-9 firing sound }} Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Tec-9 is the only weapon that uses 9mm Parabellum and can kill fully armored players in a single headshot. *When Operation Breakout was introduced, the Tec-9 was extremely accurate from long ranges but was later patched. * Despite being a Terrorist exclusive weapon, the Tec-9 | Sandstorm is wielded by a Counter-Terrorist on the Operation Phoenix announcement and title images. * The HUD icon of the Tec-9 has a shorter magazine. * Before the update, the Tec-9 had a magazine size of 32 rounds, the largest of any sidearm, before being reduced to 24 to promote ammo conservation. ** The Tec-9 magazine size is still 32 rounds on the Xbox 360 version of CSGO. * Prior to the update, the Tec-9 was only able to have a total of three stickers applied. * Prior to the July 1, 2014 update, the Tec-9 was wildly inaccurate and had extreme recoil, in addition to having a different firing animation. However, it only cost $400. In spite of this, it was a very uncommon purchase due to its relative ineffectiveness. * Markings on the gun describe the weapon as being made by "Infratoc", a spoof on the name of Intratec, the maker of the Tec-9 in real life. Behind the scenes *The Tec-9 was originally conceived as a submachine gun instead of a pistol in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Alpha. ** Even though the Tec-9 appeared as a pistol in the beta, a model duplicate in the game files, still made an appearance. * The Tec-9 alpha model had a color closer to blue than the current grey/black. External links *TEC-9 at Wikipedia. *CS:GO Tec-9 Weapon Guide on YouTube. *Video Showing the Tec-9 prior to the July 1, 2014 update on YouTube. Category:Pistols Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons